Die Hochzeit
by W und W
Summary: Ron und Hermine heiraten. Harry ist in Gedanken verloren. Kann ihm jemand wieder auf die Beine helfen?


Disclaimer: Personen, Orte, etc. gehören nicht mir. Ich spiele nur ein bisschen rum.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stand am Ende des Mittelgangs. Er trug schwarze Stoffhosen, ein schwarzes Seidenhemd und seinen festlichen burgunderfarbenen Umhang. Er studierte die glücklichen Gesichter der Hochzeitsgäste und auch er lächelte, so sehr dieses Lächeln auch gezwungen sein mochte. Die Hochzeit war eine große Angelegenheit und die Gästeliste umfasste nicht nur Familienmitglieder, sondern auch Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und sogar Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums. Harry wünschte die Hochzeit hätte in kleinerem Rahmen gefeiert werden können. Die geflüsterten Gespräche waren ein ohrenbetäubendes Rauschen in seinen Ohren und er war müde.<p>

Als die Musik erklang verstummte die Menge und alle drehten sich um, um die Braut den Gang hinunterschreiten zu sehen. Sie sah in ihrem bodenlangen weißen Kleid einfach atemberaubend aus, ihre Haare waren ein Meer aus seidenen Wellen und ein strahlendes Lächeln voller Glückseligkeit lag auf ihren vollen Lippen.

Harry seufzte und drehte sich zu dem Rotschopf um, der neben ihm stand. Er freute sich für Ron und Hermine. Das tat er wirklich. Sie hatten so viel miteinander erlebt und seine beiden besten Freunde verdienten das Glück. Harry wünschte nur... er wünschte es gäbe irgendwo auch jemanden für ihn. Nach dem Vorfall mit dem Troll in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts waren sie drei unzertrennlich gewesen. Sie waren immer zusammen, bestanden so viele Abenteuer gemeinsam und sie hatten sich immer umeinander gekümmert. Sie waren das Goldene Trio genannt worden.

All das hatte angefangen sich zu ändern, als Ron und Hermine nach der Letzten Schlacht zusammengekommen waren. Hermine war schwer verletzt worden und Ron hatte sie während der ganzen Zeit, die sie im Krankenflügel lag und heilte, nicht ein Mal allein gelassen. Das erste, was er getan hatte, als Hermine aus dem Koma erwacht war, war sie zu fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle. Sie fast zu verlieren war der Auslöser dafür gewesen, dass Ron seine Augen für seine Gefühle geöffnet hatte und all seinen Gryffindor-Mut zusammengesammelt hatte. Danach waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen, während Hermine sich erst im Krankenflügel und dann im Fuchsbau von ihren Verletzungen erholt hatte. Und Harry hatte sich allein mit den Medien herumschlagen müssen. Sicher, er hatte sich oft privat mit Ron und Hermine getroffen und sie hatten Zeit als Trio verbracht, aber es war anders als früher. Ron und Hermine konnten nur noch über Zukunftspläne, über Jobs und Heirat und Familie reden. Und Harry war der Außenseiter, der von außen das glückliche Paar beobachtete. Und obwohl er sich natürlich für die beiden freute, tief in seinem Inneren war ihm nach schreien, weinen und noch mehr schreien. Er fühlte sich so allein.

Natürlich, falls ihm danach wäre könnte so viele Dates haben, wie er nur wollte. Selbst ein Jahr nach der letzten Schlacht bekam er mehrere Heiratsangebote jede Woche, aber diese Mädchen kannten ihn nicht. Sie sahen nur den Jungen, der lebte oder den Retter. Er hasste den Ruhm. Er wollte Harry sein, einfach nur Harry. All diese Titel und der Ruhm waren nie das gewesen, was er wollte. Im Gegenteil, sie führten dazu, dass er sich wünschte er könnte einfach verschwinden. Er sehnte sich nach ein bisschen Friede, ein bisschen Ruhe, damit er nicht nur herausfinden konnte, was er in seinem Leben erreichen wollte, sondern auch, damit er sich von allem, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, erholen konnte. Er fühlte sich nach all den Todesfällen und Morden, die er gesehen hatte, einfach nur noch leer. Und wann immer er an den letzten Mord dachte, den, den er selbst begangen hatte, fühlte er eine Kälte in sich, die bis in seine Knochen reichte. Er wusste natürlich, dass er Voldemort hatte töten müssen um weitere Blutbäder des Wahnsinnigen zu stoppen, aber es lag immer noch schwer auf seinem Gewissen und niemand schien das zu verstehen oder sich zu kümmern. Alle hatten nach ein paar Wochen voller Feiern, Reden und Orden des Merlins einfach ihr normales Leben wieder aufgenommen.

Normalerweise waren die Weasleys sein Anker, wenn der ganze Ruhm ihm zuviel wurde. Sie behandelten ihn wie jedes andere Kind in der Familie und wenn er bei ihnen war konnte er einfach er selbst sein. Aber die letzten vier Monate waren geprägt von Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und der Fuchsbau war absolut chaotisch. Jeder eilte hektisch herum und bereitete Einzelheiten vor oder es wurde über Blumen oder Sitzpläne gestritten. Harry fühlte sich wie das Auge eines Tornados. Um ihn herum gab es Betriebsamkeit. Leben. Energie. Und er stand im Zentrum, die anderen um ihn herum beobachtend, stillstehend, nicht wissend, was er machen sollte und niemand sah ihn. Ihm war schlecht, aber das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war immer da.

Der plötzliche Applaus riss Harry aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er tauchte rechtzeitig aus ihnen auf um den ersten Kuss des frischverheirateten Paares zu sehen. Beide strahlten soviel Glückseligkeit aus und sie lächelten die geladenen Gäste an. Harry sah sich um. Fast alle Frauen hatten Tränen in den Augen. Molly Weasley weinte offen und putzte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Nase. Arthur Weasley strahlte seinen Sohn stolz an. Die Zwillinge grinsten und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass sie noch eine Überraschung für das frischverheiratete Paar auf Lager hatten. Bill und Fleur sahen sich verträumt lächelnd an und erinnerten sich offensichtlich an ihre eigene Hochzeit. Und Ginny grinste Harry an und winkte ihm zu, als sie sah, dass er in ihre Richtung blickte.

Ah, Ginny. Er liebte sie, das tat er wirklich. Wie Hermine war sie wie eine Schwester für ihn. Unglücklicherweise wollte sie mehr von ihm. Er wusste, dass sie schon immer von einem Leben mit ihm geträumt hatte, selbst bevor sie sich überhaupt das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Danach hatte sie sich in ihn verknallt und nach seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts, als er sie in der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet hatte, war er ihr Held geworden. Ihm war nie klar gewesen, was sie für ihn fühlte, bis sie ihn im sechsten Jahr geküsst hatte, als sie den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hatten. Danach waren sie ein Paar gewesen, primär weil es einfach von ihnen erwartet wurde, aber auch weil Harry Ginny nicht weh tun wollte und er nicht wusste, wie er aus dieser Beziehung herauskommen sollte, ohne sie zu verletzen. Also hatte Ginny natürlich immer noch die Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

Der Empfang war Harrys schlimmster Albtraum. Ginny ließ ihn keine Sekunde allein und versuchte andauernd ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen. Harry bekam keine Luft mehr und realisierte, dass er bald mit Ginny reden musste damit sie ihre Schwärmerei endlich überwinden konnte. Sie war einfach nicht das richtige Mädchen für ihn, mit Betonung auf Mädchen. Sie war immer noch so unschuldig. Und Harry... war es nicht. Deswegen wollte er nun einfach nur weg, weg von Ginny und ihrem dauernden Getatsche.

Und er wollte weg von der Presse. Die Hochzeit von zwei Dritteln des Trios, von zwei Kriegshelden, war natürlich eine große Sache und Massen von Reportern waren anwesend. Immerhin war Rita Kimmkorn nicht da. Sie saß in einer Zelle im Zaubereiministerium, wo sie auf ihren Prozess wartete, weil sie sich nicht als Animagus hatte registrieren lassen.

Und doch, man sollte meinen, dass die Reporter bei einem derartigen Anlass Harry in Ruhe lassen würden, aber sie wollten ihn alle interviewen. Nur wenige Fragen betrafen die Hochzeit oder Ron und Hermine selbst. Die meisten Fragen betrafen Harry selbst, was er die letzten Monate gemacht habe, was er für Zukunftspläne habe - sicherlich würde er weiter den Weg des Helden verfolgen und Auror werden? - und wann er und Ginny endlich ihre eigene Hochzeit bekannt geben würden. Harry hasste es. Er wollte einfach nur abhauen, verschwinden und ein bisschen Ruhe haben.

Erst Stunden später, mitten in der Nacht, hatte Harry endlich die Möglichkeit einmal in Ruhe durchzuatmen. Die Hochzeit war vorbei, die Gäste waren alle schon vor Stunden gegangen, Ron und Hermine waren auf einer karibischen Insel und genossen ihre Flitterwochen und alle anderen Weasleys lagen schlafend in ihren Betten. Auch Harry lag im Bett, zum ersten mal alleine in Rons Zimmer. Er starrte die Wände an, die immer noch leuchtend orange und mit Postern der Chuddley Cannons tapeziert waren.

Harry musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich fuhr er zusammen. Er war nassgeschwitzt und die Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Albtraum ließen ihn zittern. Obwohl Voldemort tot war träumte Harry immer noch von ihm. Das Thema war allerdings ein anderes. Er sah nicht mehr wie Voldemort Menschen folterte und mordete. Aber er verfolgte ihn im Geiste immer noch. Und machte sich über Harry lustig. Meistens träumte Harry von ihrem letzten Kampf und davon, wie er Voldemort getötet hatte. Er würde nie den Schock in Voldemorts Augen vergessen, als er starb. Aber manchmal, so wie heute, waren die Träume noch grausamer. Harry hatte nie an Dumbledores Interpretation der Prophezeiung geglaubt, dass Liebe die Macht sei, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kenne. Und Harrys Traum-Voldemort glaubte das auch nicht. Im Gegenteil, er fand diese Idee sehr amüsant und machte sich über Harry lustig, weil er an die Liebe glaubt und auf sie hoffte. Und dieser Spott hinterließ seine Spuren. Harry glaube nicht mehr an die Liebe, jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um ihn ging. Und wie sollte er auch, wenn all die Hexen, die ihn angeblich liebten, ihn gar nicht kannten und er selbst auch niemanden liebte, außer vielleicht als Familienmitglied.

Harry wälzte sich im Bett hin und her. Er konnte einfach nicht wieder einschlafen und nach einer Stunde gab er auf und beschloss ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Leise schlich er sich die Treppen runter und ging in die Küche. Dort griff er sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ging leise aus dem Haus. Er lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die Tür und blickte in den Himmel, um die glitzernden Sterne zu bewundern. Er machte sich barfüßig auf den Weg durch den Garten zu einem alten Baum, der ihn an seinen Baum am See in Hogwarts erinnerte. Er ließ sich am Stamm herunterrutschen und setzte sich auf die feuchte Erde. Er streckte seine Beine aus und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die raue Baumrinde. Er öffnete die Flasche, die er aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Harry blickte gedankenverloren in den Sternenhimmel und nahm ab und an einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Eine Weile später saß Harry immer noch an den Baum gelehnt, die Flasche Feuerwhiskey lag vergessen neben ihm. Harry hatte seine Beine an die Brust gezogen und seine Arme um sie geschlungen, sein Kopf lag auf seinen Knien. Immer noch in Gedanken verloren starrte er in die Ferne und merkte noch nicht einmal, dass er vor Kälte zitterte, bis jemand eine weiche Decke um seine Schultern legte. Überrascht schreckte er auf und drehte langsam seinen Kopf. Neben ihm stand ein großer Schatten, muskulös und mit einer wilden Haarmähne. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wer da neben ihm stand, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern und drehte seinen Kopf wieder in die andere Richtung, um weiter in die Ferne zu starren. Er war dankbar für die Decke, da sie ihm Wärme und Trost spendete, aber er war einfach zu weit weg in Gedanken, als dass er darüber nachdenken könnte, wer sie ihm gebracht hatte.

Daher war Harry sehr überrascht als er fühlte, wie ein warmer Körper sich zwischen ihn und den Baumstamm quetschte, und er war noch schockierter, als starke Arme ihn umschlangen und ein warmer und starker Körper sich um seinen kleineren Körper schmiegte. Die Hände, die zu diesen Armen gehörten, zupften an der Decke und wickelten sie fester um Harry, bevor die Arme ihn in eine warme Umarmung zogen.

Harry war überwältigt als er realisierte, dass er sich... friedvoll fühlte. Und warm. Und sicher. Nun wollte er wirklich wissen wer es war, der ihn so fühlen ließ. Gleichzeitig hatte er aber nicht den Mut sich umzudrehen und den traumhaften Zustand, in dem er sich befand, zu stören. Er war zerrissen zwischen Neugier und der Angst sich zu bewegen und er fühlte, wie er sich verkrampfte. Die Person hinter ihm schien das ebenfalls zu merken, denn die Arme umarmten ihn noch fester und eine Hand löste sich von seiner Schulter und begann ihm über den Kopf zu streichen und durch seine zerwühlten Haare zu fahren. Harry hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt. Als ob sich jemand wirklich um ihn sorgte.

Harry realisierte erst, dass er angefangen zu weinen, als er plötzlich hochgehoben, umgedreht und auf einen Schoß gesetzt wurde. Die Decke wurde neu um ihn gewickelt und er war umgeben von Wärme und starken Armen. Eine tiefe, warme Stimme murmelte beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr, während eine Hand besänftigend über seinen Rücken strich und die andere ihm entweder durch die Haare fuhr oder ihm sanft die Tränen von den Wangen wischte.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, aber irgendwann versiegten seine Tränen und sein Atem ging wieder regelmäßig. Als er sich sicher war, dass sein kleiner Nervenzusammenbruch vorbei war, hob er den Kopf und blickte in die leuchtendsten blauen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Besser?" hörte er Charlie murmelnd fragen.

Harry schnüffelte. „Ja, danke." Er lächelte unsicher, dann senkte er seinen Kopf wieder und lehnte ihn gegen die breite Schulter von Charlie. Er fühlte sich wirklich besser und konnte nun auch den Ausblick in die Landschaft wirklich genießen.

Harry sammelte all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte leise: „Charlie, was machst du hier?"

Charlies Seufzer konnte er mehr fühlen, als dass er ihn hörte. „Ich bin vor einer Weile aufgewacht als ich die Treppen quietschen gehört habe. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre nur jemand aus der Familie, der aufs Klo musste, aber als ich danach nichts mehr hörte dachte ich, ich sollte lieber mal nachsehen, was los ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber als ich gesehen habe, wie du dir diese Flasche in der Küche genommen hast, da hatte ich irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl und hab mich entschlossen dir zu folgen. Also hab ich das getan. Naja, zuerst dachte ich, du wärst einfach nur nicht müde und du würdest die Ruhe genießen. Aber dann hast du angefangen so stark zu zittern und hast dich nicht bewegt, also bin ich zurück ins Haus und hab die Decke geholt. Ich wollte sie dir eigentlich nur geben und dich dann wieder in Ruhe lassen. Aber dann hast du nicht reagiert, als ich dich angesprochen und dir die Decke angeboten habe, also hab ich sie dir einfach um deine Schultern gelegt. Und dann hast du mich mit diesen traurigen Augen angeschaut und ich wusste ich konnte dich einfach nicht allein lassen, also hab ich mich zu dir gesetzt und..."

Harry lächelte, als die Erklärung aus Charlie heraussprudelte. Er fühlte sich dadurch irgendwie besser, nicht nur weil Charlie sich genug gesorgt hatte um Harry zu beobachten, sondern auch weil er ihn warm gehalten und ihn auf seiner Schulter hatte weinen lassen.

„Danke, Charlie," sagte er aufrichtig und ignorierte für den Moment die Emotionen, die ihn durchfluteten, die er aber nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

Charlie hielt Harry kleineren Körper nach wie vor fest in seinen Armen und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. „Harry, warum sitzt du hier draußen frierst dir den Arsch ab?" fragte er.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln, entschied sich dann aber sich Charlie anzuvertrauen. Es lag wahrscheinlich am Feuerwhiskey, aber er erzählte Charlie alles. Er erzählte ihm wie er sich von den Medien und seinen Fans verfolgt fühlte, wie er einfach nur Harry sein wollte und warum er eifersüchtig auf Ron und Hermine war. Und Charlie hörte einfach nur zu, streichelte ihm weiter über die Wangen und strich mit seiner Hand durch Harrys verwuscheltes Haar.

Als Harry mit seiner Erzählung endlich fertig war fühlte er sich einfach nur... erleichtert. Er war den ganzen Mist losgeworden und Charlie hatte einfach nur zugehört und ihn getröstet. Harry hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er den ganzen Mist Charlie aufgehalst hatte, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich aber auch besser und genoss dieses leichtere Gefühl. Es war schon so lange her, dass jemand ihm und seinen Problemen zugehört hatte, falls das überhaupt jemals geschehen war, oder dass jemand sich um ihn kümmerte. Sicher, Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn sehr oft geheilt während seiner Jahre in Hogwarts, aber auch wenn sie eine sehr gute Heilerin war, so war es doch nur ihre Arbeit gewesen sich um ihn zu kümmern. Aber dass jemand sich um sein emotionales Wohlergehen kümmerte... Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann das das letzte Mal geschehen war. Den Dursleys war er immer egal gewesen. McGonagall war zwar seine Hauslehrerin in Hogwarts gewesen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie nie verstanden hatte was er brauchte. Und Dumbledore? Nach seinem sechsten Jahr war sich Harry sicher, dass Dumbledore ihn nur als Spielfigur in seinem großen Schachspiel von Schwarz gegen Weiß gesehen hatte. Harry hatte es gehasst eine Schachfigur zu sein, er hatte die Prophezeiung gehasst und die ganze Verantwortung, die diese mit sich brachte. Sicher, er hatte die Aufgabe, die ihm auferlegt worden war, erledigt, genau wie es von ihm erwartet worden war, aber es war nicht einfach gewesen und er hasste die ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Und das nicht nur weil sich niemand um ihn als Person zu kümmern schien, sondern ihn nur als Retter sahen, sondern auch weil er gezwungen worden war eine Rolle im Krieg zu übernehmen, die er hasste. Denn wenn er ehrlich war... er war einfach nur ein verängstigter Teenager gewesen, der tat, was von ihm erwartet wurde oder was ihm als richtig erschien. Keiner dieser Gründe machte es einfacher die ganzen Abenteuer zu überstehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl gehabt keine Wahl zu haben. Da seine Eltern tot waren, er seiner Tante und seinem Onkel egal war und Dumbledore ihn nur als Marionette in einem Spiel sah, nicht als Person, hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, was er wollte; er hatte nur darüber nachgedacht, was andere Menschen von ihm erwarteten.

Und nun saß er in Charlies Schoß, er hatte sich an Charlies Schulter ausgeweint und er fühlte sich so gut. Natürlich war es ihm auch peinlich, dass er vor dem älteren Mann so sehr die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, aber es hatte sich so gut angefühlt diese ganze Anspannung einmal loszuwerden.

„Charlie, warum bist du hier?" fragte Harry leise.

Charlie schien zu verstehen, was Harry wissen wollte, denn er antwortete: „Weil ich mich um dich sorge, Harry. Ich sorge mich um dich, nicht als Retter der Zaubererwelt, oder als siebten Sohn der Weasleys, sondern ich sorge mich um dich als Person. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich wegen dem ganzen Druck, der auf dir lastet und wegen den Erwartungen, die andere an dich haben. Und ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Ich will, dass du dein Leben so lebst, wie du es willst."

Harry lächelte. Er hatte diese Worte sein ganzes Leben lang hören wollen und nun saß er im Schoß dieses großartigen Mannes und hatte gehört, wie dieser Mann diese Worte aussprach. Harry war einfach nur glücklich. Natürlich konnte er sich immer noch nicht sicher sein, ob Charlie das alles wirklich so meinte, aber die ganze Situation fühlte sich einfach nur richtig an.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da und sahen die ersten Anzeichen des Sonnenaufgangs als Charlie anfing zu zittern. „Meinst du wir könnten wieder reingehen? Ich fange an mir den Arsch abzufrieren auf dem kalten Boden." fragte er Harry.

Harry schreckte auf und war traurig, dass dieser intime Moment vorbei war, er wollte aber auch nicht, dass sich Charlie erkältete, also zuckte er nur mit den Achseln, stand auf und hielt Charlie die Hand hin um ihn vom Boden hochzuziehen. Er sah ein bisschen traurig aus, weswegen Charlie ihm seinen rechten Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn in seine Seite zog, bevor er ihn ins Haus zurückführte. Sie stiegen die Treppen hoch und als sie Charlies Zimmer erreichten, drehte Harry sich zu Charlie um. Er wollte auf keinen Fall wieder alleine sein, aber er wusste nicht, ob er Charlie fragen konnte ob er bei ihm bleiben konnte. Er sollte Charlie also wahrscheinlich am besten einfach eine gute Nacht wünschen, oder?

Charlie schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie einander in die Augen geblickt hatten fragte er: „Weißt du, irgendwie ist mir grad nicht danach allein zu sein. Willst du mit in mein Zimmer kommen und noch ein paar Stunden schlafen? Wir müssten zwar ein Bett teilen, aber es ist groß genug für zwei Personen."

Harry lächelte und nickte zustimmend, bevor er dem Rotschopf ins Zimmer folgte. Sie kletterten beide in das große Bett und nur Augenblicke bevor der Schlaf Harry überwältigen konnte fühlte er, wie er in Charlies warme Umarmung gezogen wurde. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Harry ein.

* * *

><p>AN: Sodele, meine erste eigene Geschichte. Hoffe sie gefällt euch. Würde mich natürlich über Reviews freuen.


End file.
